


Symptoms

by rascallyenough



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, MC has a family, MC has a sister, MC is not the MC, Ratings go up in later chapters, Romance, Saeran is conflicted, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rascallyenough/pseuds/rascallyenough
Summary: We all know happy endings don't last forever and Saeran is highly aware of that too.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first time posting a fanfic on this website. I've always wanted to do it for months, but I felt that I was extremely busy with this past semester. Does anyone have tips about the layout and how I could format the way my writing flows better? I don't know, maybe I'm insecure but I just don't like the way how the chapter looks on this.

_Of_ course, _it wasn’t as easy as I originally thought._

  
Saeyoung stroked the dark brown locks behind MC’s hair and stared into her eyes with such sincerity, with such longing like he would lose her if she slipped away from his arms at any moment.

  
_To be living in a house with you, In a house with my brother… at the same time._

  
Her cheeks resembled the same pigment of a petal of rose, a coy laughter escaping out of her lips as she wrapped her arms loosely around the elder twin’s neck.

  
_Such intimate moments I would see for myself._

  
The playful atmosphere died down, a surge of passion suddenly intruding the same room that they were currently standing in.

  
_I wanted to run away from it all, but brother simply wouldn’t allow it._

  
Her soft hands reached up to curl her fingertips around the patterned temple tips and slid them off, gently placing them on the kitchen counter top.

  
_I thought I made improvement._

  
Saeyoung leaned his forehead of hers, closing his eyes for a moment before releasing a sigh a pure contentment.

  
_That it wouldn’t be difficult to see him with his significant other._

  
She took the first step and closed the distance between them with her soft, inviting lips.

  
_To see him happy with what he has now._

  
Saeyoung returned the kiss with eagerness, taking an extra step forward to wrap his hands around his beloved’s thighs and hike her up onto the counter top with ease.

  
_To see that he has others to care for._

  
Her breaking the contact of her lips to release a throaty chuckle onto to have them captured again by her feverish lover.

 

_To see that he has you to care for._

  
The bedroom door across from the hallway slammed shut, startling the couple from their intimate moment.

  
And I just wanted to say,

  
“Saeran! Is that you?” Saeyoung’s voice croaked out, releasing her with a frantic motion; giving apologetic eyes in return to follow his twin towards his bedroom.

_…_

  
“Sorry, I just thirsty. I didn’t think you two would be busy.” Saeran lied smoothly, putting on his jacket without taking another glance at his brother.

  
_I’m sorry._

  
“Where do you think, you’re going? We’re about to have dinner.”

  
“Yeah, it seemed like you were about to eat something, not me.” Saeran retorted sharply.

  
Saeyoung’s face flushed with embarrassment, you could even say that the color of his cheeks resembled his hair. He was speechless.

  
“W-why are you getting so worked up about this? It’s what couples do.”

  
“I’m not getting worked up, I just don’t appreciate you doing this in the place where we cook our food.” Saeran’s face remained stoic.

  
It was simple, he was a master at this. It was easy for him to control his emotions, it was easy for him ease his temper. He shouldn’t have gotten angry at anyone, especially his twin. After all, they’ve gotten through together as a family, he should be relieved. But, why did it seem like his heart was hammering in his chest? Why was it that he couldn’t help to replay the event that happened in the kitchen just a few minutes ago?

  
“Saeran.”

  
“I’m not upset, I promise.”

  
The red head turn around to face his elder brother with an attempt at what he called a smile and nudged his shoulder with his.

  
“I’ll be right back, okay?”

  
Saeyoung sighed deeply, unsatisfied with how this conversation turned out but nonetheless nodded.

  
“Stay safe, Saeran.”

  
Saeran already knew the subtext hidden under those words

  
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, I love you.” 

  
“I will.”

  
Saeran clenched his fists, trudging out of his room towards the front door with a heavy conscience and clouded mind.

  
_I’m sorry that,_

  
She stood there in front on the door like she was some sort of trial that he had to pass in order to move on in a video game. Her beautiful eyebrows furrowed into a conflicted expression with her rosy lips pursed into a frown.

  
_T-that I..._

  
“What are you doing?” Saeran’s deadpanned.

  
He had to keep his emotions in check. He just had to.

  
“Where are you going?” Her velvet voice suddenly turned stern.

  
“I didn’t know I needed your permission to go out.”

  
She reached out to touch his shoulder, but he pushed it away declining her attempt at what seemed to be comfort.

  
“Do not touch me.”

  
“Saeran…”

  
“I’m going to be right back so please just step away from the door.”

  
_Please…_

  
_Please don’t be pretend that you care for me._

  
_Please don’t pretend that you don’t remember all those horrible things I did to you._

  
So, she did what he pleaded her to do and stepped away from the door. Alas, he was free or so he had thought.

  
_**I’m sorry that I care for you too.**_

  
He opened the door and hadn’t look back since.


	2. Trembling

Now residing in a hospital isn’t the most comforting feeling in the world, no matter what the reason is that you’re staying there in the first place. You’re surrounded by new lives, the sick and the worst of all, the dying. You didn’t know how to feel when you saw others in a far worse state than you were. You would pretend to ignore it until it was time for you to be in that dangerous state of health. You didn’t want to be pitied, all you wanted to do is recover and not let thoughts from several days or even years ago, bother you anymore. You wanted to feel safe. In other words, staying at a hospital sucked.

Haneul dug her fingernails into the spongey material underneath the chair of the waiting room, eyes stinging behind the firm cotton material of the bandages as she waited for her mother to finish the paper work before bringing her to the lobby. This place, this feeling all seemed foreign to the young brunette. It gave her unsettling feeling in her gut not being able to see at all, especially traveling to a country she’s been limited to explore. The bandages were itchy and she couldn’t touch her eyes because the doctor nagged her about how irritated her eyes would get. All her life she depended on pink thick rimmed glasses, now that she was eighteen, her father thought it was time for a change. The change was laser eye surgery.

She observed the chair meekly with her pale fingers. The chair was soft, but slightly torn from the assault Haneul did due to her frazzled nerves. The arms of the chair were made from marble, such a smooth and cold texture that sent shivers up her spine. If she was going to make a fast recovery from this surgery, she needed to depend on her other senses.

“Great, another thing you’ve destroyed.” Her mother said nonchalantly, referring to the chair her daughter was sitting in.

Although, Haneul knew her mother was just teasing she couldn’t help but to frown at her playful comment. The young teenager used the arms of the chair as support as she latched onto the middle-aged woman’s arm like an infant.

“I’m walking you back to the family car and then we’re going back to the hotel, okay?” Haneul nodded. It was much easier to follow instructions rather than to figure things out on her own.

By the time the two were standing outside of lobby patiently waiting for the family car, Haneul clutched onto the sleeve of the olive colored jacket her mother was wearing a little closer at the sudden cold air, winter greeted them with, only to have her parent laugh at her in return. Maybe she laughed only to lighten the current situation her youngest daughter was experiencing. Any other parent would be worried sick.

“Do you know where we are, sweetie?”

Sigh.

“Seoul hospital.” Haneul voiced out weakly.

“What are you wearing?”

Another confused frustrated sigh.

“A red cardigan and black shirt layered underneath.”

What was she getting at? The confused girl thought to herself.

“Your father thought it was a good idea to get gas. Wait inside and I’ll look out for the car, okay?” The anger was apparent in her mother’s voice, it left her no chance but to nod as a response.

Haneul hesitantly let go of the older woman’s arm as her brown bobbed hair hung loosely around her face, framing it. She used the ramp of the entrance as a guide to enter the lobby as the automatic doors opened, indicating the blinded girl should walk in.

“Would you like some help?” A soft yet well-spoken deep voice announced concerned.

It startled Haneul, stopping her before she had the chance to step inside the building. She stepped aside hoping the stranger wasn’t talking to her.

“Miss, I’m talking to you.”

With little Korean the girl knew, she could only whimper a weak response unable to understand her family’s native tongue. While the rest of her family were born, and raised in South Korea before moving out to the states, Haneul was the unfortunate child that only knew one language and that was English. If you thought that being blind temporarily was the brunette’s concern, it wasn’t. Being confronted by a total stranger was.

“I need to leave.” She muttered out quietly in her native tongue.

Before Haneul had the chance to enter the hospital, she tried to take another step but was interrupted by strong arms grasping a hold on her frail arm in comparison.

“You’ll hurt yourself walking around like that.” The man spoke in fluent English.

Her heartbeat increased rapidly.

Of all the times in the world to be blinded temporarily this wasn’t a good one.

“I need to go back inside.”

The alarmed girl movement almost became frantic, trying to search her way out of inevitable darkness, weak attempts of pushing the stranger away from her. Yet, he didn’t budge not even a bit. He waited for the girl to stop her silly attempts of getting herself of what she thought was meant to be danger.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He sincerely stated.

“Then let me go!” She cried.

“Why are you so stubborn?”

“Because I can’t see!”

If Haneul could glare at the unrecognizable face in front of her she would. Her shoulders were tense with built up frustration and it was so apparent, the tall stranger felt his grip slowly loosen around her arms until the resided at his side.

“Red hair.”

The brunette’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

“What?”

With a timid movement, the surprisingly soft hands that belonged to the mysterious man wrapped around her own and moved her slim fingers to touch the locks that belonged on the top of his head.

“I have red hair.”

His hair felt smooth and delicate. It wasn’t thin nor extremely thick which made the small girl in front of him subconsciously smile to herself as her fingers continued to wonder through the man’s hair.

“Eye color?”

The stranger couldn’t help but to crack a grin at the blinded girl sudden interest.

“Blue.”

It was the Haneul’s turn to laugh.

“Seriously?”

“I wear contacts.” He mused.

The younger girl pulled away her hand way from gentleman’s hair, only to shove them inside of the pockets of her cardigan. She knew her mother would be back any second and acting like she was friends with a complete stranger would be extremely off putting. Haneul tilted her head up as if she was staring in the direction of the person with her temporarily blinded eyes.

“Thank you.” She spoke softly.

“Even if it does get hard, don’t bottle up your emotions. It’s toxic.”

“Yes sir.” She deadpanned.

Before Haneul had the chance to ask for the person’s identity, a car’s horn blared from the hospital parking lot. If she had to guess, it was probably her parents, but it wasn’t like she had the choice to walk over there herself.

“I should probably leave.”

Is it strange she didn’t want him to?

“What’s your name?”

Haneul’s heart thumped loudly against her chest when it suddenly became suddenly became quiet. She didn’t hear any footsteps so she knew that he was still there. Was he staring at her? Why was he so quiet? It made her feel scared.

“I-If you don’t want to answer me it’s okay-

“Unknown.” He answered in Korean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum Bum Bum~ And the notorious Unknown is back at it again. What do you think his intentions are? While I was typing the next chapter, I went to google translate to see what the word, unknown would sound like in Korean and it was extremely creepy hearing the bot say it, so I thought of Saeran saying it instead of his real name. I'd like to say thank you to all the people that left a kudos and left a comment. It's my first time putting a story of mine on this website and I'd just like to say thank you for all the support!


	3. Sweating

After the night at the hospital, the weekend passed by quickly. In fact, it was too fast for Saeran’s liking. The young man couldn’t recall a moment where he slept peacefully after the event neither. He would lay in bed, staring at the egg shelled ceiling and still nothing. It was the thought of toying around with someone else’s emotions that left a sick feeling in his stomach. It made his skin crawl that he wasn’t being truthful to this random girl he encountered, but it also left him disgusted that he wasn’t being truthful to himself.

  
When Saeran returned home after the incident, he was bombarded with questions from his identical sibling, not surprised that his brother waited for his homecoming, Saeran grunted and bee lined towards his bedroom without a proper response to the concerned hacker.

  
The red head grasped a handful full of his hair and tugged at it in frustration. He made a decision that would remind him repeatedly that he wasn’t progressing towards the better life he desired. Saeran let the state of vulnerability get to him, but most importantly he allowed his past to control him. He didn’t even bother to notice the new presence in his room as the person slipped in through the door.

  
“You’ve been moping in your room all weekend, are you okay?” The feminine voice questioned.

  
Saeran froze.

  
She took a step closer.

  
Saeran sat up subconsciously, fixing his unruly bedhead and cleared his voice with a silent cough.

  
“Where’s my brother?”

  
“The almighty billionaire requested his services at the moment.” Her voice laced such playfulness, it reminded him of Saeyoung.

  
“So, why are you here?”

  
“We need to talk.”

  
Although he didn’t have his contacts on yet, his vision was good enough to see her timid stance. Her back was pressed against his door, one hand clutching the handle of the door and one hand against the center of chest as if she seemed nervous or something. By the look of her body language, Saeran could tell that whatever she had to say, it didn’t appear to seem good just by the looks of it.

  
“Can I sit down?”

  
Saeran rubbed the fatigue out his eyes with the back of his hand, silently granting her permission with a nod.

  
Her light footsteps pattered against the marble tiled bedroom, a small grin inching it’s way to grace her delicate facial features as she sat on the edge of the queen sized mattress, stroking a lock of hair behind her ear out of habit.

  
“I have a sister.”

  
Saeran scoffed.

  
“And I have a brother, I think you’ve also met him too.”

  
Somehow, this new piece of information didn’t surprise him at all. Yet, he did feel a twinge of happiness wallow in his heart that she was able to share personal details of her life with him.

  
“Not funny.”

  
His brother’s girlfriend always did this thing he found strangely amusing when she was annoyed. Her lips would purse together in the shape of an ‘O’ before jutting out her lower lip. Saeran was always so observant whenever she was near.

  
“Anyway, the reason why I wanted to tell you is because Saeyoung was okay with letting her stay over for awhile,” She continued cautiously.

  
Saeran’s honey colored eyes bore back into her own with a nod, indicating that he was listening.

  
“I just wanted your approval.”

  
The hands rested in the girl’s lap were suddenly wrapped around his own just within seconds. If this her idea of persuasion, it was definitely working.

  
“How long is she staying?”

  
_Squeeze_

  
“Just until she’s fully recovered.”

  
He hastily pulled his hands away as if they were scalding with fire, ears undeniably warm.

  
“She’s sick?” He managed to say.

  
“She’s just received surgery, so I am a bit worried.”

  
Saeran turned his attention from the young woman beside him towards the window at the sound of light rain drumming against the glass. He was unsure of what to say, still rubbing at the lingering touch of his skin against hers. The condensation from the rain fogged up his view and he couldn’t help to relate to it because he felt so small in front of her.

  
“She could stay.”

  
The brunette stood up from his bed with such fluid movement, Saeran didn’t have the chance to process the way she abruptly pressed her soft lips against his cheek with a hum of delight.

  
“Thank you.”

 

Oh boy, he was indeed playing with fire and there wasn’t a fireman alive that could pull him out of the depths of her flames. The red head shrugged off the overjoyed woman in front of him, laying back to see if he could actually get some sleep.

“Oh and one more thing,”

He covered his face with with satin pillow.

“You’ll be sharing a room with Saeyoung, okay, bye!” The ecstatic female attempted an escape before the poor man had the energy to protest, swiftly opening the door to flee with a chuckle.

Saeran closed his eyes, a smile stretching against the soft material. If there was one thing that girl was good at, it was making people feel at ease no matter what the circumstances were. He felt better than he did three days ago and before he knew it, he didn’t have the strength fight the overbearing feeling of drowsiness that swallowed him whole.

He awaited the consequences that he would face another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for not updating in a week. My life has been quite the roller coaster ever since. But thank you for all the kudos and even bookmarks. If it isn't too much to ask for a comment would be nice! I'd really like your feedback on my fanfic and how I could improve it. Until next time then! I promise the next chapter will be longer!


End file.
